Through Exs and Fears
by Phoebe097
Summary: Sequel to TBAT. Gwen and Duncan try to forge a relationship out of all the tragedies they both have faced. Will the two have a happy ending? Even if Courtney DOES kill someone...?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Holy !#$ finally the sequel is here so SOOOOO sorry this took so long but hopefully you found some of my other stories worth wasting your time until now. Anyways Enjoy!

_Where we left off…_

"Gwen…" Duncan stared in shock at all the gashes on Gwen's wrists. He gently grabbed her hands and continued to study the wounds, a look of pure horror on his face.

A couple of tears fell from Gwen's sore, red eyes. She began to speak in a choked voice,

"I-I know it l-looks bad, b-but I guess I-I just over r-reacted is all. You k-know from Trent… l-leaving me!"She sobbed the last part and buried her head in her hands, in the process pulling away from Duncan.

Duncan looked at his disheartened friend and took in what she was going through.

_She loved Trent, he was what kept her going, he was what convinced her that there was good in each of her bad days… he was what pushed her to live._

Gwen sat cross legged on her bed… but not alone. As soon as she started crying, Duncan crawled toward her and hugged her to his chest, whispering in a soft, relaxing tone "Shhhhh, it's alright, everything will be alright." and rocking her back and forth slowly until she fell asleep in his arms.

_Poor thing's cried herself to sleep. I'll come back to check on her tomorrow._

He thought before slowly tucking Gwen in and leaving the hospital without a sound. He was almost in his car when he felt a small hand tap his shoulder.

"Hi Duncan! It's so good to see you!" Courtney shrieked in a slightly- crazed voice. She smiled brightly… a little too brightly.

"Look Princess, I know you want to get back together but I don't like you. How about we end this at you don't like me either, ok?" He stated plainly. Meanwhile Courtney's eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"Uh, Courtney?"

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DID THIS TO ME DUNCAN HARRIS! FOR I WILL NEVER LET YOU AND YOUR 'NEW' PRINCESS HAVE A MOMENT'S REST! YOU HEAR ME, MOMENT'S REST!" Courtney screamed, then laughed evilly and very loudly. Eventually Duncan got bored with her laughing and just left. Courtney didn't seem to notice.

Duncan sighed as he drove back home. Recently, he broke-up with Courtney. Why? Well, if her being bossy and bitchy doesn't count as valid break-up criteria then what about her being clingy to him and jealous of Gwen all the time?

_I guess she must've taken all that pretty hard._ He thought.

"Crazy bitch…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm not going to add to TSPABG until I edit all of it and get a few other things out of my head. I'm also working on a Chp2 for through exs and fears. My crossover can't be started until I watch and study the buffy episode again and I need to work on a sequel for my johnen fic. Just putting this out and up every time I'm writing a fanfic, kk? All right, here is 2 of THROUGH EXES AND FEARS.

************************************************************************

"… and then he just held me there and told me everything was going to be fine; I think I fell asleep in his arms. God, Leshawna I've never felt so embarrassed in my life; I know he was trying to comfort me and it was really sweet of him to, but I really should've held back those tears-" Gwen was retelling everything that happened between her and Duncan last night. Leshawna seemed to be listening but there was this strange expression on her face; a mix of boredom and disapproval. Probably because her friend was so stubborn about showing any signs of weakness.

After the whole fiasco in TDI, Gwen had told Leshawna she would never act that dumb and sensitive again. Leshawna didn't care that much at first, it was for the better Gwen should act like a stronger girl, but after a while she just turned stone cold. Little did they know that's what set Trent off to be with Heather; he needed a girlfriend who showed emotions, whether it be jumping for joy that she got a new car, or be angry as hell when she thought he was cheating on her.

Right now Leshawna couldn't take it anymore, from what Gwen had described last night, she was beginning to act like a human being again, but now _she was punishing herself for crying when her fudging boyfriend cheated on her… with Heather!_ She had to say something,

"Girl don't you dare say you shouldn't let a flood of tears fall every once and a while!"

"But… I can't…" Gwen stuttered

"You can't what? You can't cry when yo boyfriend just broke up with you? Can't let a friend try to make you feel better? Girl, you sound like Eva right now!" Leshawna exclaimed

"I… I can't…"

"No Gwen, you can. You can show weakness time to time, you can cry, you can tell yo friends you have suspicions on Trent, you can go and beat the sh!t out of Heather. I'll be there for you, and I'm sure Owen, Duncan, Harold, and Izzy will be too." She placed a hand on her friends shoulder, and they hugged.

"Thanks Leshawna," Gwen said breaking their embrace. " ,but hear me out; I can't-"

"Did you not hear a word of what I just said?" Leshawna asked sternly. Gwen ignored her.

"I _can_ cry every once and a while, you told me that much-"

"Oh I told you a lot more than that."

"- but I_ can't _move on this quickly, can I? I just almost took my life for Trent, and I loved him for six years even after we broke up in TDA, how can I just jump into Duncan's lap a day after we broke- up?" Gwen asked.

Leshawna sighed, "Honey, you've known Duncan as long as I have and that's _8 years._ You two have been close friends for 7 of those years. If that isn't a special bond all ready, than I don't think letting him kiss ya is going to be a big deal; it's not jumping into his lap. Now, as for me and Harold, there was no special bond before hand, we weren't friends or nothing and look how our marriage is turning out."

"Whoa, Leshawna who said anything about marriage?" Gwen asked surprised.

Leshawna winked, "I didn't."

Gwen stared at her, who knew Leshawna of all people could be so… wise. After a moment of silence, the girls continued to talk about random things like Chickenfoot, or a new macys coming soon. They were interrupted by Duncan, Owen, and Harold coming in on them.

"Are we intruding?" Duncan asked jokingly. He was already halfway across the room and he didn't look like he was planning on leaving.

"'cause, you know, we could always come back another time." Harold stated, not wanting to see his wife at the moment.

"Oh no I think now is fine honey." Leshawna said walking up to her husband.

"It's ok, we could come back later, right guys?" Harold looked over at his friends hoping for some sort of "back up".

Owen shrugged. Duncan groaned, and picked Gwen up and off the bed into his arms.

"But I wanted to spend some time with Princess!" he whined. Gwen looked scared, but then her expression changed to angry.

"Hey! Courtney was your Princess! I want to be your something else!" she complained. Gwen noticed she slipped up with her wording.

Duncan grinned, "Fine then, you will be _my_ Kitten. Sweet, cuddly kitten…" he teased, putting emphases on the 'my'

Gwen growled.

He laughed and pointed at her "Aww look! She's purring!" he addressed everyone.

They all laughed… well, except Gwen of course.

_Meanwhile…_

Out in the Seven Oaks General parking lot, a large, white windowless van sat near the east side of the hospital. A grey dish stuck out of its roof.

"_Hey! Courtney was your Princess! I want to be your something else!"_

"_Fine then, you will be my Kitten. Sweet, cuddly kitten…"_

Courtney screamed in rage as she heard the recording play over again.

"How could that little slut steal my Duncan so quickly? I knew we had relationship issues; and I bet he was cheating on me with her! That evil little bitch, she tried to kill herself so I would never find out. But, HAHA! I did find out! She will PAY…"

AN: well… whad ya think? Review plz!


	3. SORRY!

AN: Again: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #$% sorry this took so long! I've had three different parties to go to, a sleepover, a road trip, and to top it off I finally got a PS3 and am currently OBSSESED (CANNOT EMPHASIE THAT ENOUGH...) with Littlebigplanet. Anyway, FWI: Courtney is paranoid that Duncan was cheating on her with Gwen and that's why they broke up (you'll find out the real reason soon), Leshawna wants Gwen to move on from Trent and she's okay with Duncan, Gwen and Duncan do like each other and admit it, Harold and Leshawna are having marriage issues, Trent and Heather are not heard from again, Owen and Izzy are in a stable relationship (For now…)

Well, I'm going to try to post chapters 3, 4, and 5 tomorrow, kk?

Goodnight! (Have to go to bed early cuz I have appointment tomorrow morning)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's 3 at least. IT's kind of short but I wanted this little scene up before Chap 4 where Gwen leaves the hospital and has to find a new home. Enjoy!

********************************************************************************

It was the last night. Finally, it was the last night. Tomorrow, Gwen would be out of Seven Oaks General; hopefully, for good.

Though she looked forward to being away from the smell of cleaners and the sounds of sneezing and coughing at 3:00a.m, Gwen needed to find a home. She just couldn't move back to her old apartment; there were too many bad memories it's walls held.

_Like the dent in the kitchen wall where Trent tried to throw a lamp at me one night- God, why didn't I leave him? He was an abusive drunk… _She thought to herself.

She lie awake sprawled on her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. She sighed and looked at the clock on her table-o-flowers.

_4:00 a.m... great._

Again she sighed and stood up. She walked over to her window only to jump back in shock.

"DUNCAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shouted at him. He was climbing through her window in other words; breaking and entering.

"I'm so happy you're glad to see me." He joked .

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a… thief… or something…" she searched for words. He stepped through the wooden pane and stood up. From a side view, she was on one side of the window and he was on the other….and out the parking lot was a certain van: now with new audio cameras.

"Right you are!" he teased "I'm also a vandal, delinquent, jailbird, and loiterer."

Gwen laughed and stepped closer to him. He grabbed her by the waist, "That and your also a funny, sweet," her lips were practically centimeters away from his "loving, sexy, boyfriend." She said and kissed him passionately. The heat between them had been going on for years: though they didn't realize it before. It was like a match and a matchbox that finally sparked that first day at the hospital, but now that spark was like twenty arsassins on the loose (a reference for any Psych viewers out there) , creating brilliant scarlet flames for all eyes to see… or for now just Courtney's eyes.

The kiss continued for a few minutes until Duncan broke apart, "Well, I don't think I'm your _boyfriend_; maybe just a friend, who's a boy, and thinks you're a really good kisser."

Gwen giggled "And I'm just your friend ,who's a girl, and totally thinks you are too."

They laughed… then continued making out until one of the nurses started to open Gwen's door. Quickly, the couple split apart, said their goodbyes, and Duncan nearly killed himself jumping out the window. Luckily he landed in a moving garbage truck. He gave Gwen a thumbs up and she blew him a kiss right before she slammed the window shut.

"Gwendolyn, is something wrong? You should be fast asleep by now…" the nurse asked.

"I-I know," she stuttered ", t-the garbage truck; it w-woke me up." She lied

"Oh."

"I'll be getting back to bed now."

"As you should."

When she left, Gwen flopped on her bed and let out a long sigh of relief.

Meanwhile…

Courtney screamed as loudly as humanly possible.

"I'LL KILL HER!!! NO WAIT- I'LL KILL DUNCAN INSTEAD- IT'LL HURT HER MORE…"

Aha! So now we know Courtney's plan! Or… you know… I always knew…

Anyways, Review!

Okies bahby!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: here's 4: sorry if I'm not updating 24/7: my BFFFL is moving away and I'm trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Ugh! She finally gets a phone then she moves to NW Indiana! ARGH!

This chapter is kind of where I get the ball rolling for Duncan and Gwen, beware though: look for new info in my profile about upcoming chapters: sometimes, pairings don't always have a happy ending…

(laughs evily)

Enjoy..! _For now…_

_12:00 noon, Seven Oaks General Hospital…_

Finally allowed to where her normal outfit, Gwen walked with Duncan hand-in- hand out the hospital doors. Neither of them had said a word to for the last ten minutes so she kissed Duncan lightly on the cheek. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"What was that kitten? Are you ready to tell your friends that we're an item?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "FYI genius, we all ready did, remember yesterday?" she referred to their whole episode saving Harold from Leshawna. Duncan took it as last night,

"Why I most certainly did…" he leaned down and kissed her. Eventually the two broke apart and Gwen smiled lovingly,

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay with you, Duncan; I promise I'll find my own place as soon as I can-"

Duncan gently put a finger over her lips.

"About that," he placed a hand behind his neck, "Would you like to, I mean, you don't have to, but if you want-"

"Duncan what are you trying to say?" Gwen asked impatiently.

He took a deep breath. "Could you stay with me? You know, since we're like a couple?" he looked at her for an answer but Gwen was too shocked to speak.

"If that's moving too fast for you I totally under-" this time Gwen placed a finger on Duncan's lips.

"Wow Duncan, I'm a little taken aback but… I'd like that. I'd like that very much." She grinned as he did back.

They stood there, in the middle of the parking lot… just grinning… for a whole two minutes. Duncan was the first to crash back to reality.

"Well, let's pick up your stuff and you can move in today: Don't worry, my truck can probably fit everything in one load." He gestured to a red pick- up not too far from them.

"Okay." Was all she replied with. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"You…don't have a problem with my truck?" he asked suspiciously.

Gwen looked over at the beaten up old car and back at her boyfriend (Ahh, it feels so good to be able to write that!)

"Nooo… why would I?" suddenly he tackled her in a gigantic bearhug -deathgrip.

He laughed, "You wouldn't believe how good it feels to hear that!" he shouted spinning Gwen around.

He put her back down and sighed, "It's Courtney: she'd always complain on how _I needed new wheels, _how my truck was _too dirty for her. _I mean, COME ON! I wash the thing twice a week and clean it out every Sunday! What does she want me to do buy a Prius? Pffff, like that'll ever happen…" he rambled

"hehehe…" Gwen laughed nervously.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the red pick-up. "Come on! You'll love the way I drive!"

_Half an hour, two blown lights, and three hundred points for hitting the stop sign later…_

Gwen clutched her seat for her life. Her breathing was fast and her eyes were pulled back. Duncan on the other hand looked content. She glanced over at him, and fainted!

"Man, that's a new high score! 42, 789, 23 points! Bonus fifty for losing the cops too." He happily cheered. "Whoo!"

"We're here by the way." He looked over at Gwen who seemed to be out cold.

"Man, Princess did the same thing first time I drove her around town. Must be a chick thing." He said to no one in particular.

He got out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"All right Kitten, I'm gonna keep you here while I get your stuff, okay?" he asked his unconscious girlfriend.

Duncan imagined her saying something like 'no way! I'm coming with you! You can't leave me here alone you know.'

_Well, I thought about it and I am. _He thought.

After carrying her up the stairs to his second floor apartment, Duncan laid Gwen on the couch and prayed she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Be good Kitten, no clawing the furniture when I'm gone…" he said walking out the door.

"Duncan… don't leave me…" she mumbled

"What? Gwen, are you awake?'" he said hovering over the couch. Her eyes were still closed and she was clutching a pillow.

"Mmmm, muffins…" she muttered.

"I'll take that as a no…" he whispered on his way out.

_Another hour, two car chases, and four less walking pedestrians later…_

Duncan arrived at Gwen's apartment. No one was inside, and half of the furniture, dishes, etc. were gone. A note was left on the kitchen counter:

_Dear Gwen,_

_I heard about your little fiasco after I left._

_You really are an attention seeking little bitch aren't you?_

_I know I maybe a cheater and a liar but at least I don't fall for any loser that can walk and talk._

_You said we had something special, we did: months ago. Before I became who I am now and you became a fast moving, slutty, little who-_

Duncan couldn't read any further. The note was _obviously _from Trent and who was _obviously_ mad at Gwen for moving on so quickly.

_Sheesh, even after he cheated and broke up with her, he's still a self- centered overprotective bastard. _Duncan thought.

"Oh well, I should probably go and pack up Kitten's stuff- Hey what's this…"

He looked under the note at another slip of paper, a bill.

_P.S. You can pay the rent too. Consider a parting gift._

"That son of a bitch…" Duncan slammed a fist on the table.

"I 'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine." He took a sheet of notebook paper out of one of Gwen's journal's:

_Dear Shithead,_

_You can pay your own goddamned rent: Kitten's living with me now so you might as well plead your faggot banker dad for some dough, leave her alone._

_Take my words for granted Assface, cause if you ever say another thing about my Kitten again, I'll personally tear you to shreds._

_Sincerely,_

_BadboyBadgirlshipping_

Duncan folded the letter to fit in the same envelope the bill was in and dropped it off by Heather's place on his way out with Gwen's stuff.

_Later that night…_

"Hey Honey looks like we got mail." Heather said handing an envelope to Trent.

A few minutes later…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS BADBOYBADGIRLSHIPPING?!"

AN: here's a link if you don't know what that is: .com/wiki/BadBoyBadGirlShipping

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So sorry it took me so long to update! I would explain but… well it's hard to explain and I gotta give you guys another chapter anyways!

We look in on Gwen at Duncan's apartment (she's dreaming),

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44

Midway through Duncan's reckless driving (if you could even call it that) Gwen was so anxious, nervous, and frankly tired that her body gave in and she passed out.

Normally when Gwen slept she would have blurred visions of random people or scenes; not usually with her and Duncan in some happy field with lots of red flowers and a paved yellow path in the distance.

He was dressed in some sort of silver costume that looked like a poorly made robot. A funnel shaped helmet covered his head and his face was silver like the rest of the costume. She on the other hand was dressed in a blue and white checkerboard style dress with white ¾ long sleeves. Her hair was in medium length braids yet still died blue; for some reason she expected it to be light brown.

The first scene of her dream started with the two of them sitting in the field practically drowning in red flowers. The yellow path was behind them and strangely a Godzilla sized lion was chasing a… scarecrow? As the lion passed screaming was hear and blood painted the brick road. Oddly, the two in the field didn't seem to notice and had just smiled and stared dreamily at the other.

Suddenly out of nowhere, some flying monkey's came and took Duncan away; he didn't seem fazed by it though. As his smile faded away into the blue sky Gwen shouted, "Noooooo! Duncan! Don't leave me!"

She was about to run after him but in the process tripped and fell on her ruby red slippers.

"Oooof!" she groaned and opened her eyes to find a plate of muffins in front of her.

"Mmmmm… muffins…"

And that was when the dream ended.

Gwen woke up cautiously. She had learned from experience that if you fall asleep in someone's car, be quiet when you wake up. Her eyes shot open but she didn't move. Instead she looked around and analyzed her surroundings. Cracked walls, small, busted TV, chipped paint, funny smelling couch… must be Duncan's place.

As if to confirm her suspicions a picture of Courtney fell out of the pillow she was holding. She relaxingly (is that a word?) got up and stretched. Her stomach rumbled, but much to her dismay Duncan wasn't here and she had no idea where the food was.

"Oh well…" she said lying down again.

"Might as well get some sleep before he comes back… wherever he is…"

As soon as Gwen began to clutch the pillow again she started seeing 7 mini Duncan's and a very dirty house. Why did she have this urge to clean and sing? And why was there a bowl of apples that looked oh so delectable?

_Meanwhile, Duncan is driving back home with Gwen's stuff…_

Duncan was happily whistling to himself as he rushed down the quiet backstreets of town. No one was on the road except for him… or so he thought.

**Quick diagram of where Duncan is!**

**(Duncan 79mph) (apartment)**

**(Big white van going 80mph)**

Just his luck: a big white van was planning on ramming into him at the next intersection, too bad he didn't know it was there.

He continued whistling and speeding until right before the next intersection where out of nowhere a raccoon jumped into the middle of the road.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan came to a grinding halt right before he slammed the little critter, who began to scamper backwards just to be hit by an oncoming van.

"FUCK! RACOON! AHHHHHHH!!" the van screamed.

A brief thought went through Duncan's head, _Courtney? Nah, your just imagining things._

And he began to whistle and continue on home.

_Meanwhile in the broken van…_

"_uggghhghghghhh…" Courtney opened her eyes to see that everything was upside-down. She felt a throbbing ache in the back of her head and lifted a hand to feel it was covered in blood. Her left leg stung, she looked down to see there was shards of glass stuck inside it._

"_Ok, so you missed Duncan and landed in a car accident. Don't fall asleep Courtney, don't fall asleep…"_

_Nearby a man was witness to the incident and ran over to help the person in the van. As soon as he got her out of the vehicle he pulled out a cell phone. _

"_Miss, if you can hear me don't move I'm calling 91… Courtney?" he looked down at her bloodied face again._

"_Courtney, I'm gonna get you out of here ok? Do you know who I am?"_

"_Nooooooo…" _

"_It's me, Trent."_

DUNH DUNH DUUUUUNH!!! What will happen now that Courtney and Trent are together AND against Duncan? Will Gwen ever wake up from the Land of Oz and Snow White? Find out the next time I update!!!


	7. your attention, can i have

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I AM BEING LAZY AND STUPID FOR NOT DOING SO AND I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE. I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE SITE A LOT LATELY AND I HAVE SEROUS WRITERS BLOCK SO BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAPPY I WANT YOU GUYS TO PICK ONE OF THE THREE THINGS BELOW, THEY DETERMINE THE ENDING FOR THE STORY AND POSSIBLY THE FATE OF ALL MAN KIND… OR JUST GWEN AND DUNCAN.**

**1PET SEMATARY**

**2 SCRUBS**

**3 BLOOD+**


End file.
